


Fallen Heart

by Akane (HimejoshiHeart)



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: AU i guess?, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canonical Character Death, Considering Canon!Nemesis's eyes aren't BLOOD FUCKING RED, Demonification, Gen, ayano is mentioned by name, it's only canon in the mission mode timeline tho, offscreen murder, taro is here but he dead, this is really short, this uses the Live A Live version of how to become a demon, this was supposed to have more Live A Live references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimejoshiHeart/pseuds/Akane
Summary: Where Hanako becomes a demon.





	Fallen Heart

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha... I hope you like this. also you should play Live A Live sometime.

Hanako Yamada used to be happy & carefree.  
After all, she had her dear brother with her.

Until she did not.

His death was sudden. Taro Yamada was found stabbed to death in a storage room. The killer was thought to be a girl with black hair in a ponytail, by the name of Ayano Aishi.  
Hanako hated Ayano with a passion.  
Spending a year locked up in her room made her think about things.  
Things about how animals may be mindless, but they would only kill if they needed things, like territory or food.  
While humans killed each other for no reason.  
Took away her dear brother _for no reason at all._  
Caused her so much pain _for. no. reason. at. all._  
But that wasn’t humanity.  
That was _one_ human.  
_One_ human that needed to die.  
_Slowly_ and _painfully._  
“Ha...I’ll show her...I’ll kill her...for Taro...” Hanako muttered.  
But Hanako isn’t a good name for a hero.  
And that is why the girl with the pigtails looked into the mirror, and spoke.  
“From now on, I am no longer Hanako Yamada.” She drew a breath, and closed her eyes. “From now on, I am Nemesis, the demon queen of revenge. I will make my brother’s killer, Ayano Aishi, suffer slowly and painfully. I will not hurt anyone else in my quest if I can help it.” Opening her eyes, she let out a soft gasp. Her eyes had changed color, being a blood red instead of their previous dark gray.  
She then smiled at the change, and began to let her hair down, letting it cover one of her eyes.  
Walking towards the scissors on her desk, she thought about how Ayano would scream and beg for mercy. She thought about leaning in close to Ayano’s ear and whispering “You killed my brother. This isn’t even _half_ of how I felt that day.”  
She grabbed the scissors and paused. Did she really want to do this? To cut her beautiful hair, her hair that Taro used to pet lovingly and compliment her on?  
Yes. Yes, she did.  
For Taro.

And so, Nemesis, demon queen of revenge, walked into Akademi High, where Ayano was supposed to be, if her sources were correct.  
And correct they were.


End file.
